


The Awakening

by RaineFireLady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineFireLady/pseuds/RaineFireLady
Summary: A rewrite of season 6, in which Hyde offers Rumple a different way to wake Belle from the sleeping curse.Formerly written under avatarrumbeller.
Relationships: Belle & Colette (Once Upon a Time), Belle & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Belle/Maurice | Moe French, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Colette & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Colette/Maurice | Moe French, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Awakening

_“Alright, Mr. Hyde. You have the keys to Storybrooke. Now tell me what I want to know. How do I wake Belle?”_

_“This map will lead you to the home of the original Author. If anyone in all the realms knows how to help break a sleeping curse, it’s her.”_

_“What’s her name?”_

_“Scheherazade.”_

* * *

The Dark One walked through the crowded streets in the marketplace, paying little mind to those he passed by as he followed where the map led. At the same time, he thought a lot about this first Author; why she was here, how she was still alive, what powers she held. _I will free you both, Belle,_ he thought as he gently placed a hand on the pocket that held Pandora’s Box and its current occupants. _I promise._

Looking up, he saw his intended destination in the distance--Scheherazade’s home. The exterior was a bit ornate, no doubt befitting the home of a former queen. With a wave of his hand, he magicked himself to the door before squaring his shoulders and knocking.

Moments later, a young woman, no older than Belle, with dark eyes and long hair, opened the door.

“Rumplestiltskin,” she greeted with a smile before stepping to the side to allow him entrance. “Welcome.”

Entering without a word, he slowly took the box out of his pocket. “I need your help, dearie. Hyde tells me you know all there is to know about sleeping curses.”

She nodded. “And you need to know how in order to wake Belle,” she replied, motioning toward the Box.

The Dark One was taken aback by her seemingly instant knowledge of his predicament. “How do you know about Belle--?”

Scheherazade held a hand up to cut him off. “Please, I’ll explain everything later. All you need to know right now is that I can and will help. Follow me.”

With that, she turned and began walking down a long hallway, Rumplestiltskn soon following close behind. The interior of the abode was not quite as ornately decorated, but what ornamentation there was spoke of her former home and life. Intricately woven rugs and pottery, Persian artifacts, fresh flowers everywhere. Looking around, he saw that the walls of the corridor were lined with near-full bookshelves of different sizes and binding colors. _Belle would love it here._

“How can I wake Belle?” he asked as he turned back to the Author.

“True Love’s Kiss, of course,” she answered simply without turning around or breaking stride.

He scowled, “I’ve already tried that, dearie; it didn’t work,” he muttered. He thought of his own failed attempt back in the Underworld and Moe’s refusal to even try to help his own daughter. It was a good thing he hadn’t mentioned to the florist that he was soon to be a grandfather. The old fool would have--at the very least--been even more adamant in his refusal, considering his feelings for the child’s father.

The Author stopped at a door and turned with a smile. “I never said _you_ were the one who would break this curse alone, now did I? There is one more person in all the realms who still truly loves Belle and can save her and your child.”

“Who?”

“Her,” she answered as she slowly opened the door.

Inside was a room, a large bed off to the side, the walls once more lined with full bookshelves. A woman sat in a rocking chair by a fire, smiling as she read to two little boys who sat at rapt attention at her feet.

The book was titled “ _Her Handsome Hero”._

“Rumplestiltskin, meet Colette, Belle’s mother.”


End file.
